Hamburgers
by His-Early-Demise
Summary: Matthew thought he was just going to spend time with his brother and help make some burgers to grill. He didn't realize what he was getting into with Alfred. Chapters may be short for a bit before I decide to just mash them into a one-shot. You can guess what this story's based off of, but I'd appriciate it if you didn't just up and exclaim it in a review. Thanks.


It was a peaceful summer day, or at least it was outside where people were conversing and animals running about their business. Inside a particular building, however, many nations were causing quite a fracas about the meeting room. Chattering here, arguing there, really, it seemed as if no one particular had interest in giving their usual ideas. It was a nice day, and they're all cooped up inside for roughly three hours; anyone would have the desire to move around and visit.

Matthew himself didn't mind it too much but instead, learnt to deal with it. Being that he was ignored a lot, he had a hard time getting attention and asking things of people unlike his elder twin brother, Alfred, whose boisterous personality could get attention in a barren wasteland. Still, the Canadian had supposed being the more reserved sibling had its perks, other than being mistaken for the bombastic American.

Ludwig had finally had enough of the noise; it was a meeting, not a party! Why did everything always have to get out of order? Disorder is something he does not take in with open arms. "Vill you all kindly shut up?" he yelled across the room through all their ears. Many flinched at his angry tone. Ludwig Weilschmidt, after all, was not one you should aggravate to his boiling point. Quickly, all the nations of who were standing around scattered to their chairs and shut their mouths immediately.

"Now," the German started, "I am avare that it is a nice day und you all vant to go home to attend to your own business affairs, but right now, ve're in a meeting and it is not over." he finished sternly.

Alfred barely listened to Ludwig's platitudinous speech about how meetings are supposed to go. Usually, the American was always pumped with his new ideas for improving the world even when people like Arthur are too stubborn to agree that they're good ones. Which they were. Why would he disagree about them?

Finally, he stood up, trying to confront and sway the German. Alfred had a way of persuasion; perhaps from being a professional business con artist. After all, he is America. "Hey, listen, Luddy, I know we all came here for a meeting, but don't you think maybe just this time we can get off early? I mean, no one has much to talk about including me, and I have pretty wild ideas. It just seems like a waste of time sitting around here when we could be hanging out or catching up on our own work, you know what I'm saying?" Alfred implored, soon looking around the room.

"Let's put it to a vote," he said, "whoever thinks we should leave early, raise your hands." And to that, everyone in the room had raised their hands, except Ludwig, but in all honesty, he wanted to go home too. Ludwig sighed in defeat, realizing he would not get much cooperation from the others. Though he was a respectable leader in these meetings, Alfred also had a natural talent with leadership too. He even manages to sneak in a democracy through the countries, even the theocrats and...Wow, even the usually stubborn Brit is up for it. One couldn't blame him, he'd much rather be having a nice tea and read a novel in his garden than be stuck indoors at a slow meeting. In the American's perspective, it was a small but helpful encouragement to what he thought was a wondrous system.

With the vote in favor and Ludwig reluctantly complying, the nations all chose to take their leave. Matthew had stayed behind to gather his coat and papers. He was quite happy that they would get to leave early.

_Maybe having persuasiveness can make up for Alfred's tendency to be loud after all._ "Hey, Mattie!", said person greeted from behind, purposefully scaring the poor Canadian out of his wits. _Never mind. _He turned around and greeted his older brother, "Hi, Al." he said in a happy, yet slightly annoyed tone. Alfred grinned at him, having that always cheeky smile, "Did I spook ya much?" he asked. "I suppose, but I wish you wouldn't do that, Al. It's annoying!" Matthew complained but his brother just laughed at him.

"It's just really funny, bro! Your face cracks me up every time!" he howled. Matthew punched him in the arm in annoyance and irritation, but his brother didn't seem to really mind it. Shrugging off the punch and letting laughter die down, he decided now to talk about why he really came to talk. "Hey, Mattie, I was wonderin' if maybe you wanted to come over to my place and help me make some homemade burgers?" he asked the other hopefully.

Matthew paused, really, he was busy today with paperwork and making hamburgers didn't really appeal to him at all. "Sorry, Al, I'm busy tonight. I have all this paperwork and not to mention I have to get home and feed Kumakichi." He explained. Alfred looked at him dumbfounded, "I didn't mean like tonight, I'm totally gonna be busy with stuff. I was thinkin' maybe on Saturday?" he implored. Although, he supposed maybe he should have mentioned it earlier since his brother wasn't psychic. Well, he sure hoped he wasn't. That'd be weird.

The more subtle twin ruminated on the thought. He really didn't have a lot going on for him since he wasn't socializing much. "I suppose Saturday's alright." He complied, to which Alfred smiled merrily. "Sweet! Can't wait then! See ya Saturday, Mattie!" and like that, the other blonde scooted off. _Probably to go do something ridiculous._ Matthew sighed and smiled, supposing maybe a little time spend with his brother might be nice... Just as long as they weren't having to play catch.


End file.
